


Crossover prompt

by JayBarou



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou
Summary: Am I the only one who notices the similarity of the amulet they wear? It could be a royal symbol or something.





	Crossover prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who notices the similarity of the amulet they wear? It could be a royal symbol or something.

What if someone whished Gwaine away when he was a child (and who can not picture that?), said person didn’t beat the labyrinth, didn’t retrieve Gwain and so, he had to stay. He was given an amulet representing his servitude to the goblin kingdom as he was supposed to become a minion; but Jareth was so bored and fed up with goblins that Gwain’s playfulness earned him his condition as almost an adoptive son.

Years passed and the child grew learning the fae ways, he was not allowed to become king, of course, but he enjoyed his stay with the elves far too much. When the Fae world started to grow tired of him, Jareth saw that it was time for Gwaine to leave. However, his servitude tied him to the kingdom so his only choice was to send him away in a mission.

Creatures from abobe had told him that magic was spreading in Camelot, there was someone very powerful there, in the heart of the magic hate storm. He had wanted to investigate that anyway, so he thought that sending Gwaine wouldn’t hurt.

The young man knew the abobe lands, he had trained there in many ocasions, luring humans and he had mingled with humans multiple times in many other missions and feasts. Somehow, this one seemed different, like letting go of something.

“Never take away your amulet. Listen it is very important. If you ever do, you’ll be dragged back here and that means truouble to you”

That is the reason he even slept with his amulet on.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the underground, the goblin king looked into a crystal ball, saw him flirting, running and getting into barfights and chuckled lightly with something like pride.


End file.
